Tonight
by HarrySirius
Summary: Dean thinks there is just not enough air. Sam is losing his patience. winchest-fluff/shmoop/whateverXD


**the story was made as a gift for my girl. she liked it, so I hope, you'll like it too. I got the inspiration from the song 'tonight' by alex max band. I was in desperate need for shmoopy wincest. So here we go! **

_That's when you caught me with your eyes  
Sending shivers down my spine  
And then you whispered in my ear, you said  
I can feel it too  
And then you pulled me into you __  
_

**Tonight**

He can feel the eyes travelling over his body and not for the first time that night, Dean's wondering if there is just not enough air in the small of the shabby motel-room he is sharing with his brother. He tries to concentrate on the research he's doing – actually doing for once - but every time his gaze sweeps swiftly towards the other man he catches green eyes staring at him. _Yes, definitely not enough air._ He subconsciously unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt because it is not only muggy now, but also quite hot and Dean finds himself wondering why Sam doesn't feel it too.

"I'm gonna open a window…" he mumbles and misses the ghost of a smile that travels over Sam's face, as the older stands up to get some fresh air. "Sure." comes the short reply and Dean takes a deep breath as an icy breeze is carried into the room. _Yes. Definitely better._

Her returns to his bed on which he left his computer, once again feeling eyes watching him, leaving his skin tingling. Under normal circumstances he would tell Sam to stop it. He would make some smartass comment about how he knows that's he's a real eye-catcher. Then he would chuck a pillow in Sam's direction and start a brotherly quarrel that would end with Dean kicking his brother's ass. But the circumstances are far from normal. His brother's eyes seem to burn a hole in his back and the older Winchester is shifting uncomfortably back and forth on the bed. He hears his brother's low chuckle and turns a sideway glance towards him, frowning. "What's so funny?" he barks and Sam chuckles some more. "Oh nothing. You got ants in your pants or what?" he asks innocently and Dean narrows his eyes. "Ha ha…very funny." he retorts lamely and turns back to his computer.

He can feel Sam still grinning and it's starting to unnerve him. The heat has come back and he finds it hard to breathe once more. Maybe an open window is not enough. _Might better grab me a cold beer, _he thinks and nods to himself. Yes, that will cool him down. He makes his way to the fridge were he knows Sam has put the six-pack he bought earlier. As he opens the door he can hear footsteps approaching and he flinches nervously, not exactly knowing why he does.

"Would you mind handing me a bottle too?" he hears Sam speaking. Just a plainly normal question. Nothing out of the ordinary. _So why am I so edgy?_ "Sure." Dean replies, pretending to be casual about it. _It's just a beer after all._ But when he turns around to hand over the beer, he nearly lets it slip. Because Sam's standing quite close, smiling sweetly at him and his heart starts to pound much too quickly. "Thanks man." Sam says and takes the bottle before it falls. Their hands touch briefly and Dean catches himself holding his breath. And then Sam leans forward and the older one just wants to faint on the spot, starting to freak out. His younger brother is still smiling and Dean doesn't know what's coming next. Their faces are getting closer by the second and he can feel Sam's breath on his cheeks and his body starts to respond.

_What the fuck…?_ His mind is racing as well as his heart and then Sam's cheek is touching his, as his brother is reaching past him to grab the bottle opener that is lying on the kitchenette.

Dean's releasing the breath he isn't even aware he's still holding and when Sam pulls back his brother sends him another smile that is not quite as innocent as the last one, before turning around and heading back to his computer. _Was that a smirk?_ Dean wonders and tries to regain some composure. But that is not as easy as he thinks because his body is still not over the fact that Sam's had been so close just mere seconds ago and Dean thinks he's going crazy.

"I think I need some fresh air. Need something from the grocery store?" he asks huskily, suddenly in a hurry to leave. Sam looks up in wonder but the smirk is still in place and Dean has to swallow the lump that is suddenly forming in his throat. "No Dean. I'm fine. Thanks." He replies and turns to his research once more. But not before he lets his tongue flicker over his lips shooting Dean an intense gaze. This shoots the heat directly into his groin and the older brother flees the room in a hurry, accompanied by the soft laughter of the younger one.

Once outside the young hunter paces back and forth in front of their room, thinking and not wanting to think.

_What just happened in there?_ He wonders running a desperate hand through his hair. His body still seems to be on fire and his jeans are clinging to his lower half painfully. No actually, he doesn't want to think about it. His life is fucked up enough as it is. He doesn't need some extra shit put into it. He leans his head onto the door, breathing in deeply and his eyes are closing, defeated. _Sam's tongue is running over soft lips and he wants to taste them… _"NO!" He yells, backing away from the door, terrified. His heart is pounding harshly in his chest and Dean just wants to run as far away as possible. But his body has other plans. And his mind isn't helping, too. Images of Sam are running through his head like a damn movie now and they just won't stop.

"I should get the hell outta here…" he whispers desperately, but Dean's still standing right in front of the door, not moving an inch. Because Sam's in that room. And he can't leave him. Never.

"But what am I supposed to do now?" he asks himself, panic rising. He can't just go in there, because his brother is driving him crazy. And he can't trust himself. His body is already in charge here. No, he should go and get himself a chick. Maybe that would drive the crazy out of him.

But Dean knows it's just a matter of time until he's stuck in that shit again. A chick would only be a temporary thing. He knows it, because it already happened last week. And the week before. No, a chick wouldn't do.

"Come on, Dean. Don't be a pussy. You got some self-control. You can walk right in there and nothin's gonna happen." He scowls at himself and then nods. Yes. He's gonna be a man about it. And with that he walks right back in.

Sam's still laughing as Dean has already closed the door. His brother is impossible. He knows that Dean has been wanting him for some time now. He isn't the subtle kind of guy and his glances speak volumes. And Sam likes it. Yes, he knows it's wrong in just so many ways. But so is everything about their lives and Sam has to live with that too. He likes how Dean is watching him when he comes out of the shower and how the older hastily turns his eyes away, hoping Sam wouldn't catch him staring. He enjoys the attention he is getting and he wants more.

But much to his annoyance Dean is not acting on it. He is simply watching and wanting but not taking. But Sam wants to be taken. Yes, he could act himself, but he also knows that his brother has to be the one to make the first step. And Sam wants to help him with it.

That's why he has been sending him suggestive glances practically the whole evening. But Dean just wouldn't get it. He's freaking out and Sam knows that he has to address his brother's body, because his mind won't give in.

He hears Dean in front of the door, talking to himself and he chuckles some more. Yes, tonight is going to be the night. Dean is already on the edge of breaking and Sam knows it. Just a little push in the right direction that is all his brother needs. The younger takes his shirt off, settling back onto his research, smiling. It might be a bit bold but he knows that Dean likes his body.

The door opens and Sam is looking up, sending his disturbed brother a bright smile. "You didn't take too long. What have you got?" He asks innocently, shooting Dean a casual look. He sees the older stop dead in his tracks, nervously licking his lips and he knows he's close to winning. Dean's eyes run over his body and Sam can feel his lower half respond immediately. _I'm so gonna make you mine tonight._ He thinks and his bright smile turns into a seductive one.

"Uhm…. I…." Dean stutters and seems to force his eyes somewhere else. Sam chuckles silently and decides that the time for games is finally over. He has to act now or Dean will run away. So he gets up and walks casually over to his brother who is flinching nervously and obviously tries to look anywhere else but at his brother. As Sam approaches the older is actually backing away slightly and for a second Sam wonders, if he should maybe stop it. But his body disagrees and his mind gives in. Dean wants him as much as he wants Dean. And tonight he would end this suffering.

Dean can't seem to believe his eyes as he takes in the beautiful sight of his half naked brother. That sight shouldn't be beautiful to him, he knows, but he just can't help it. He just wants Sam so much and there is no way he can deny this any longer. He is so lost in his thoughts that he has to blink in surprise as the object of his desire is standing right in front of him, smiling down at him and Dean actually starts to tremble.

His eyes widen as Sam bends down and his hand is reaching up to touch him. "You've got something in your hair…" the younger whispers, as he collects a leaf and shows it to him. He is now so close that Dean can smell him and it's driving him crazy. All he can think of now is Sam and how much he wants him. His brother is not moving an inch now, still holding that leaf in his hand his green eyes locked onto his. Dean can hear his own heartbeat and his breath is quickening.

And then all of a sudden Sam reaches past him and the door shuts with a loud bang. He has to bend forward to do that and now they are nose to nose and Dean can feel Sam's breath on his face.

"You forgot to close the door." The low voice sends shivers down his spine and this is the moment, Dean actually breaks. His hand reaches forward, grabs Sam's head and their lips meet in a forceful kiss. If the older has any doubts about this, his desire is fighting them successfully. Because now his passion is released and he is swiftly changing positions, pressing his younger brother against the door, attacking his mouth with violent kisses. And before his mind can interfere his brother is responding, grabbing Dean's shoulders, bringing their bodies together. That brings a moan out of the older brother's mouth and Sam's responding with one of his own.

Neither of them wants to keep the pace low and soon they find themselves undressed on one of the beds. Now Sam's in the leading position, biting and kissing his way down Dean's body, making the older moan louder by the minute. It feels like months of unfulfilled desire is breaking free and neither knows how they could have resisted that long.

As Sam's lips get dangerously low Dean decides it's time for a lead-change once more and he surprises the younger by flipping them over, straddling him with his hips. And for a moment he can just stare in wonder at the beautiful man under him, that is his brother, and he's not sure he can take it. There is so much dark passion in those amazing eyes, reflecting the one he's feeling and above all the deep love they are sharing. His mind threatens to take over but his brother seems to understand because a hand is reaching up, taking his head down for another kiss. This one is achingly gentle and Dean has to suppress a whimper forming in his throat, threatening to escape.

"I want this as much as you do." Sam says tenderly, their lips still touching and Dean's mind is closing down. His body takes the lead once more, accompanied by his heart and that's all he's ever wanted.

Soon the kissing gets passionately once more and their hands explore each other's bodies thoroughly. Neither knows whose hand is the first to touch the other's most sensitive part, but as they do they moan loudly, both wanting so much more. Green eyes are locked onto green as they stroke each other towards orgasm and they know that it's more than just sex. They know that this will lead to so much more and both are scared and excited at the same time.

"Sammy…" Dean whispers urgently and receives a moaned "Dean" in response. They are getting close and neither wants to shut his eyes, because this is the moment all of this has been leading to.

Some more strokes later and both of their bodies explode, riding the waves of pleasure in perfect unison. After what seems an eternity they collapse onto the bed and Dean is rolling of his brother, pulling him close. His breathing is still labored but a content smile is plastered on his lips, because his mind has decided to stay out of way for the time being. And Sam is snuggling into the embrace even though he is the taller of the two, accepting the role Dean needs him to.

"That was….amazing…." The younger whispers and Dean chuckles in agreement. He briefly wonders what his problem was earlier in the evening but he can't seem to remember.

"Yeah, it was…" he answers, planting a tender kiss onto his brother's hair. "Sammy…?" he adds after some moments and his brother looks up, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Dean ponders whether he should say something or not, but then he just spills it.

"You're behavior earlier…that was on purpose, right?" he asks and turns wondrous eyes at his brother, who merely nods. Dean frowns a bit before continuing. "But how could you be so sure I wouldn't freak out or beat the crap out of you?" He sees that Sam is thinking, but then an honest smile is lighting up the face of his little brother and Dean stares at him in amazement.

"Well… I guess…I wasn't. But... you know... I felt it for some time now… and then I caught your eyes, staring at me…and then I just knew you felt it, too. And that was enough."

The answer is so simple but it's all Dean needs to hear. So he simply nods and pulls Sam even closer. His brother returns the hug and it feels like he wants to crawl right into him. After some moments of silence, Sam's voice reaches his eyes once more, and he can tell that the younger one's nearly falling asleep.

"I'm glad you didn't freak out, Dean…"

"Yeah. Me too, Sammy….me too."

**~fin~**

_hope you enjoyed._ I would really love to get some feedback. Yours HS. ^^-


End file.
